Zauber und Rituale
thumb|313px Eine der wichtigsten Fähigkeiten einer Hexe ist es, Zauber sprechen zu können. Ein Zauber kann aus einem Ritual, einem Wort, einem Spruch oder einer Kombination aus all dem bestehen. Viele Hexen führen ein Grimoire, indem sie die Zauber notieren. Aus einem unbekannten Grund werden die meisten Zauber aus der Traditionellen-Magie und der Geister-Magie auf einer Sprache gesprochen, die sehr ähnlich zu Latein ist. Hexen, die andere Magie benutzen, sprechen ihre Zauber in anderen Sprachen. Zum Beispiel praktizieren die New Orleans Hexen Ahnen-Magie und sprechen ihre Zauber auf Französisch oder Französisch-Kreole, während die Travellers Traveller-Magie praktizieren und ihre Zauber auf Tschechisch sprechen. Dahlia und Freya Mikaelson benutzten alte Magie in einer alten nordischen Sprache, die ähnlich ist zu heutigem Norwegisch, Isländisch, Färöisch, Dänisch und Schwedisch. Lokalisierungszauber Mit Lokalisierungszaubern können Hexen Objekte und Personen überall auf der Welt finden. Der Zauber funktioniert nicht, wenn die gesuchte Sache mit einem Verhüllungs-Zauber belegt ist. Man benötigt falls man Personen aufspüren will ein Objekt das man mit dieser Person in Verbindung bringt, um diese zu lokalisieren. "'Spruch"': "Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines" Vampire Diaries * Such-Zauber: Man benötigt Blut, das auf einer Karte anzeigt, wo die gesuchte Person ist. ** Spruch: Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous ** Gegenstände: Karte, Blut des Ziels oder eines Verwandten des Ziels ** Benutzer: z.B. Bonnie Bennett Lebens oder Tötung-Zauber * Spruch:Clavis est enim vita tua potest esse vel mortuum tuum, qui est in scopum the clavis est * Gegenstände: Blut von der Person und dir ,Kerze mit Freuer und ein Schmuck vom Ziel * Überwachungs-Zauber: Jemand berührt etwas, das dem Ziel gehört. Wenn der Zauber wirkt, erhält man eine Vision vom Aufenthaltsort des Ziels und eine Erscheinung tritt vor das Ziel. ** Spruch: Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras ** Gegenstände: etwas, das dem Ziel gehört; Haarsträhnen des Ziels; Blut des Ziels, um es zu lokalisieren ** Benutzer: Jonas Martin, damit Elijah jederzeit Elena finden konnte * Objekt-Such-Zauber: Die Hexe nutzt die Verbindung zum derzeitigen Besitzer, um ein Objekt zu finden. ** Spruch: Anta Cotis Syrum, Anta Cotis Syrum. ** Gegenstände: Besitzer des Objekts ** Benutzer: Gloria, um Klaus zu helfen, Esthers Halskette zu finden, indem sie Rebekah benutzten * Qetsiyahs Zauber: Sie konnte mit dem Spruch eine Vision von dem gesuchten Objekt oder der Person erhaschen. ** Spruch: Vitto Brosche Tarem Car Manifesto Fen. ** Gegenstände: Qetsiyah's Talisman ** Benutzer: Qetsiyah, um den Anker zu finden * Traveler-Zauber: Sie nutzten ein offenes Feuer, um eine Vision des gesuchten Ziels zu bekommen ** Spruch: Ole Heldhat Eina Odvozniti. ** Gegenstände: Feuer ** Benutzer: Die Traveler, um Stefan und Elena zu finden * Livs Zauber: Erstellt eine Vision vom Ort des Objekts oder der Person. ** Spruch: Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem. ** Gegenstände: Karte, ein Objekt des Ziels, Sand ** Benutzer: Olivia Parker lernte ihn in der zweiten Klasse und benutzte ihn zwei mal: 1. um Jeremy zu finden, 2. um Elena zu finden. * Lukes Zauber: Der Benutzter erhascht eine Vision vom Aufenthaltsort des Ziels. ** Spruch: Permisso Laca Tha Tar. ** Gegenstände: Karte, ein Objekt des Ziels ** Benutzer: Lucas Parker, um Enzo zu finden * Sichtaustausch-Zauber: Man verbindet zwei Hexen miteinander, sodass die eine durch die Augen der anderen sehen kann. ** Spruch: Phesmatos Physium Calva. ** Gegenstände: Kerze ** Benutzer: Liv nutzte den Spruch, um durch Kais Augen zu sehen (der mit Luke verschmolz), um herauszufinden, wo er ist. * Gemini-Nachkommen-Zauber: Man erfährt den Aufenthaltsort des ungeborenen Kindes, das mittels des Gemini-Leihmutter-Spruchs verschwunden ist. Das Bild läuft über die Karte, bis es den Ort der Mutter anzeigt. ** Spruch: Phesmatos quare infantatum, Phesmatos quare filios, Ado finet terraeum, Nunc temos rogamus, Combutis et sanguinem. ** Gegenstände: Karte, Kerze, Blut eines Elternteils ** Benutzer: Valerie Tulle nutzt diesen Zauber, um Alarics ungeborene Zwillinge zu finden, die in Caroline gezaubert wurden. * Jägerin-Such-Zauber: Damit man die Vampirjägerin Rayna Cruz finden kann ** Spruch: Phasmatos invenira venatrixos isto gladio ulla onyx ** Gegenstände: Karte, Kerze, schwarzer Sand, Phönix-Stein, Phönix-Schwert ** Benutzer: Bonnie und Nora nutzten den Spruch, um Rayna in Cincinnati, Ohio zu finden. * Expression-Zauber: Es gibt zwei: Beim ersten wirft man etwas, das dem Ziel gehört ins Feuer, das einen zum Ziel bringt; beim zweiten braucht man das Objekt nicht ** Gegenstände: Expression, ein Objekt des Ziels (manchmal) ** Benutzer: Bonnie Bennett, um Atticus Shane und Silas zu finden The Originals * Ahnen-Zauber: Ein Spruch der New Orleans Hexen aus dem French Quarter, um Leute aufzuspüren. ** Sophies Zauber: Sand formt einen Weg zum Ziel auf einer Karte *** Gegenstände: Karte, schwarzer Sand, Taschenuhr ** Davinas und Kols Zauber: Sand häuft sich beim Aufenthaltsort auf der Karte an *** Spruch: Ce che vous, pro la busque. Ce che vous, pro la busque. Ce che vous, pro la busque. *** Gegenstände: Karte, Sand, manchmal ein Objekt des Ziels * Überreste-Such-Zauber: Ein Wind zeigt den Weg zum Ort der Überreste, wo er einen Strudel bildet. ** Spruch: Soeurs et freres, mwen rele sou nou. Mennen me sa me chache. ** Benutzer: Sophie Deveraux fand damit die Überreste von Celeste Dubois. * Esthers Zauber: ** Spruch: Où tu fuis. A pouvoir la trouver. Yonn souri nan zeb ** Benutzer: Esther fand damit Davina Claires Aufenthaltsort heraus. * Wasser-Hellseh-Zauber: ** Spruch: Ma te ak san sou ki à lumière le fuis. ** Gegenstände: Wasser (in einer Schüssel), Rosenblätter, Blutstropfen der Hexe ** Benutzer: Esther suchte damit Davina Claire. Sie tat die Blätter und das Blut ins Wasser, dann fokussierte sich Kol auf Davina, während Esther den Spruch sprach. * Weißeichenpfahl-Such-Zauber: Um den Weißeichenpfahl zu finden ** Spruch: L'arme filium. Pa kenbe ex oculus. Indi ** Gegenstände: Salz, Steine ** Benutzer: Esther suchte damit den Weißeichenpfahl, indem sie Symbole ins Salz zeichnete. Da keine Karte genutzt wird, scheint Esther eine Vision bekommen zu haben. * Davinas Zauber: Davina erzählt Kol, dass sie immer weiß, wo Mikael sich aufhält, nachdem sie ihn wiederbelebt hat. ** Gegenstände: Armband * Visionen-Zauber: Die Hexe erhält eine Vision vom Aufenthaltsort des Ziels und erfährt, was es gerade macht. ** Spruch: We du le mon ennemi on ton. We du le mon ennemi on ton. ** Gegenstände: Ein Salzkreis mit 8 Symbolen, Kerze ** Benutzer: Davina Claire soll damit für Klaus herausfinden, wie mächtig Finn ist. * Puppen-Zauber: Eine Puppe schnellt über eine Karte auf der Suche nach dem Ziel. ** Spruch: De vuale es numerus puerum. De vuale es numerus puerum. ** Gegenstände: Kerzen, Kräuter, Puppe, Karte, Glas voll mit Raupen ** Benutzer: Finn versuchte damit den Verhüllungszauber um Hope zu brechen, um sie zu finden doch ohne Erfolg. * Runen-Zauber: Man findet das Ziel, indem man brennendes Salbei über einer Runenfliese in einer Steinschale vor der Karte hält, dadurch wird das Ziel auf der Karte markiert. Dieser Ahnenzauber ist stark genug, um Verhüllungszauber zu durchbrechen. ** Spruch: Inveniere potencia reparon. Inveniere potencia reparon. ** Gegenstände: Kerzen, Kräuter (Wermut, Salbei etc.), Runenscherbe, Karte, Steinschale ** Benutzer: Freya durchbrach damit Hopes Verhüllungszauber, um sie zu finden. Freya fand damit auch Hayley als sie mit Hope fliehen wollte. * Verfolgungszauber: Ein Hexe benutzt ein Objekt, das von der gesuchten Hexe verzaubert wurde, um damit die gesuchte Hexe zu finden. ** Spruch: Inveniere potencia reparon malifica. Inveniere potencia reparon malifica. ** Gegenstände: Eines von der gesuchten Hexe verzaubertes Objekt, Stück aus Salbei, Stier-Sternzeichen ** Benutzer: Freya und Rebekah Mikaelson wendeten den Spruch auf Jackson Kenner an, um Dahlia zu finden. * Kompass-Zauber: Man benutz den Mechanismus eines Wasser-Kompass, um zum Ziel geführt zu werden. ** Gegenstände: Zeiger (Nadel, Zahnstocher etc.), Glas mit Flüssigkeit, Zielobjekt ** Benutzer: Freya fand damit den Weißeichenpfahl. * Freyas Zauber: Schwarzer Sand umkreist auf einer Karte den gesuchten Ort. ** Spruch: Vinde val tratunderes. Vinde val tratunderes. ** Gegenstände: schwarzer Sand, Karte, Kerze ** Benutzer: Zuerst benutzte Freya ihn, um Hayley zu finden, doch Dahlia hatte sie verhüllt. Später benutzte Freya ihn nochmal, um Alexis zu finden. * Weltweiter-Zauber: Um ein Ziel auf der ganzen Welt zu finden ** Spruch: Le six ce strul no cruv. Le six ce strul no cruv. Le six ce strul no cruv. ** Gegenstände: Blut eins Verwandten, Weltkarte, Kerzen ** Benutzer: Freya versuchte damit Rebekah zu finden, doch die Strix hatten sie verhüllt. * Unendlichkeitszauber: Dieser Zauber findet Lebende und Tote, wenn man eine Karte mit einem Unendlichkeitssymbol nutzt. ** Spruch: Chasé la verde la perdo. Chasé la verde la perdo. ** Gegenstände: Karte, schwarzer Sand, 4 Kerzen ** Benutzer: Davina Claire, um die vermissten Strix-Mitglieder zu finden * Spindel-Zauber: Damit kann man durch Verhüllungszauber brechen und das Ziel finden, außer die Macht des Verhüllungszaubers ist zu stark. ** Spruch: Cherko ils serachi. Cherko ils serachi. Cherko ils serachi. ** Gegenstände: hängende Spindel, Kerzen, Karte ** Benutzer: Freya versuchte ihn mehrere Male, um Aurora de Martel zu finden, doch er funktionierte nicht. * Tausch-Zauber: Eine Hexe bindet ein Objekt an das gesuchte Objekt, sodass man ersteres Objekt findet, wenn man das zweite sucht. ** Spruch: unbekannt ** Gegenstände: Blut des Ziels, brennendes Salbei, Oleander, Kauzenfeder, Kerzen ** Benutzer: Kol machte den Zauber, während Freya ihn für Klaus sprach * Feind-Such-Zauber: Um einen Feind aufzuspüren, der eine besonders große Gefahr darstellt ** Spruch: Calaste piso tal tras es tros. Calaste piso tal tras es tros. ** Gegenstände: Asche eines feindlichen Verbündeten, Blut des Ziels, Karten, Kerzen ** Benutzer: Kol kreierte den Zauber und gab ihn Freya, die Klaus' Feinde aufspürte Barrieren-Zauber Barrieren-Zauber errichten unsichtbare Barrieren für Lebewesen, um sie für einen bestimmten Zeitraum an einem bestimmten Ort festzuhalten. Leblose Dinge können die Barriere passieren. Einige Barrieren-Zauber benötigen ein Himmelsereignis wie z.B. einen Kometenschauer. Vampire Diaries * Gruft-Zauber: Um Vampire an einem Ort festzuhalten. Sie können eintreten, können aber nicht mehr heraus. ** Gegenstände: Bennett Talisman, ein Komet/2 Hexen, Pentagramm, 5 Fackeln ** Benutzer: Emily Bennett rettete damit 1864 27 Vampire davor, in der Fell Kirche zu verbrennen, sperrte sie allerdings in der Gruft ein. 2010 benutzten ihn Bonnie und Sheila Bennett. * Gruft-Gegen-Zauber: Um den Gruft-Zauber wieder aufzuheben, sodass die Vampire frei werden ** Spruch: Phasmatos Salvis Nas Ex Malom. Terra Mora Vandis Quo Incendis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos. ** Gegenstände: Pentagramm, 4 Fackeln (repräsentieren Erde, Feuer, Luft, Wasser), Wasser ** Benutzer: Bonnie und Sheila Bennett befreiten damit die Gruftvampire, obwohl sie nur das Tor öffnen wollten. Später befreien Jonas Martin und Luka Martin auf Elijahs und Elenas Geheiß Stefan mit dem Zauber. * Tür-Zauber: Erlaubt es, eine verzauberte Tür zu öffnen. ** Erster Spruch: Phasmatos Siprum, Emnis Abortum, Fasila Quisa Exilum San. ** Zweiter Spruch: Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras, Et Vasa Quisa, Exu Quisa. ** Benutzer: Bonnie und Sheila Bennett * Tür-Versperrungs-Zauber: Um eine Tür magisch zu verschließen ** Spruch: Vis porta. ** Benutzer: Bonnie Bennett versperrt damit Oscar die Tür, als er sie und Enzo verfolgt. * Raum-Isolations-Zauber: Ein Abwandlung des Gruft-Zauber, damit Vampire in einem Raum festgehalten werden können. Sie können eintreten, aber nicht wieder rau. ** Spruch: Unbekannt ** Benutzer: Bonnie Bennett sperrte Katherine, Stefan und Damon in ein Zimmer der Lockwood-Villa, damit keiner vor dem Kampf fliehen konnte. * Feuer-Zauber: Um eine Person in einen Feuerkreis zu sperren ** Gegenstände: Feuer ** Benutzer: Greta Martin nutzte den Zauber während des Rituals, damit Elena, Jenna und Jules nicht fliehen konnten. * Feuer-Gegen-Zauber: Um den Feuerkreis zu löschen ** Spruch: Namia Exum Solvos ** Gegenstände: Feuer ** Benutzer: Greta Martin, um die Feuerkreise zu löschen * Blut-Eröffnungs-Zauber: Nutzt die Kraft zweier Generationen von Hexen, um ein Objekt magisch zu öffnen oder zu schließen ** Spruch: Sigelis In Transium. Exalis, Exalis, Omnes Quisa Operum, Sigelis In Transium. Exalis, Exalis. Omne ven Libras, Sigelis In Transium. Exalis, Exalis, Omnes Quisa Operum, Exalis, Exalis. ** Benutzer: Bonnie und Abby Bennett eröffnen damit Esthers Sarg. * Esthers Zauber: Der Zauber hält übernatürliche Wesen in einem bestimmten Areal, das so groß wie eine Schule sein kann. ** Spruch: Unbekannt ** Gegenstände: Eine Linie aus Salz, die um das Areal herumliegt ** Benutzer: Esther nutzte den Zauber, damit keine Vampire ihr und Elena folgen konnten. * Gegen-Zauber: Um Barrieren-Zauber, die mit Salz funktionieren, rückgängig zu machen ** Spruch: Merabas Hic Libatal, Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis, Merabas Hic Libatal. Confremun Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis. ** Gegenstände: 6 Kerzen ** Benutzer: Bonnie Bennett, um Esthers Zauber um die Mystic Falls High School herum aufzulösen * Traveler-Einschließung-Zauber: Traveler können jemanden in einem sicheren Ort einschließen ** Spruch: Otum adnarvet esnavit atim. ** Benutzer: Die Traveller schlossen damit Enzo und Damon in einer Hütte ein. Sie konnten bestimmen, wer rein und raus geht, so ließen sie Enzo gehen. * Expression-Mond-Zauber: Eine Hexe kann jemanden an einem Ort einsperren, indem sie eine unsichtbare Mauer errichtet. Der Spruch ist an den Neumond gebunden, sodass er nur 3-4 Tage hält. ** Gegenstände: Expression, Neumond ** Benutzer: Bonnie Bennett nutzt dies, um Klaus einzusperren, nachdem Elena und Jeremy seinen Bruder Kol getötet haben. * Sonnen-Zauber: Der Zauber ist an die Sonne gebunden, sodass er nur bis zum Sonnenuntergang hält. ** Spruch: Unbekannt ** Gegenstände: Sonne als Bindemittel ** Benutzer: Silas setzt damit Stefan und Qetsiyah in ihrer Hütte fest, damit er vor ihnen den Anker finden kann. * Qetsiyahs Gefängnis-Zauber: Ein verzauberter Wein sperrt das Ziel ein. ** Spruch: Unbekannt ** Gegenstände: Wein ** Benutzer: Qetsiyah unterwirft damit Stefan, um ihn mit Silas zu verbinden. * Expressions-Gruft-Gegen-Zauber: Kehrt einen unbekannten Gruft-Zauber um ** Gegenstände: Expression, vollendetes Expressionsdreieck, Bennett-Hexe, komplettes Jägermal ** Benutzer: Bonnie Bennett, um Silas aus seiner Gruft zu befreien The Originals * Heiliger-Boden-Schließung: Der Zauber funktioniert ähnlich wie der Schutzzauber eines Wohnhauses, nur dass er einen bestimmten Ort umfasst und jeder Vampir von der Hexe eingeladen werden muss, die den Zauber gesprochen hat. ** Spruch: Unbekannt ** Benutzer: Sophie Deveraux und Jane-Anne Deveraux hinderten damit die Vampire am Betreten des Lafayette Friedhofs * Channeling-Zauber: Um die Quelle ihrer Macht zu beschützen, wird die Machtquelle mit einem Kreis aus weißem Pulver geschützt, sodass niemand eintreten kann. Um den Zauber zu brechen, braucht man ein Bindemittel wie Steinsalz, Vulkanasche, das Auge eines Wassermolchs oder eine mächtigere Hexe ** Benutzer: Papa Tunde channelt seine Macht aus Rebekah Mikaelson und schützt sie damit, später channelt Finn die Macht seiner Eltern und schützt sie damit * Mary-Alices Zauber: Ein Objekt wird über den Eingang gehängt, damit niemand herein kann. ** Gegenstände: Ein beliebiges Objekt ** Benutzer: Mary-Alice nutzte einen Puppenkopf, damit niemand das Haus der Witwe Fauline betreten konnte. * Umkehrungszauber: Damit kann eine Hexe den Barrieren-Zauber einer anderen Hexe manipulieren. ** Spruch: Aven safa sa belise, de la mer... ** Gegenstände: Bindemittel des Barrieren-Zauber ** Benutzer: Eine von Klaus' Hexen kehrte damit Mary-Alices Zauber um, sodass man nicht mehr draußen bleiben muss, sondern im Haus der Witwe Fauline gefangen ist. * Gefängnis-Gegen-Zauber: Um einen Gefängniszauber rückgängig zu machen ** Spruch: Destruccive glas stav enfala. Destruccive glas stav enfala. ** Gegenstände: Bindemittel des Gefängnis-Zaubers ** Benutzer: Freya befreite damit sich und Rebekah aus dem Haus der Witwe Fauline * Opferungs-Zauber: Um viele Menschen in einem Gebäude festzuhalten, dazu wird ein mächtiges Opfer gebraucht z.B. ein Urvampir ** Gegenstände: Mächtiges Opfer als Bindemittel ** Benutzer: Finn sperrte die Vampire und Werwölfe in das Schlachthaus, indem er Mikael opferte. * Auflösungszauber der Ahnen: Man kann einen Barriere-Zauber auflösen, wenn für den Zauber ein Bindemittel genutzt wird, braucht man dies, um den Zauber zu lösen. Später wird gesagt, dass der Zauber jeder Form von Magie unterbricht. ** Spruch: Singuinata Venet a Superem ** Gegenstände: 2 oder mehr Hexen ** Benutzer: Davina und Kol versuchen mit dem Zauber Finns Opferungs-Zauber zu durchbrechen, allerdings scheitern sie * Finns Zauber: Um jemanden mit einem Schnips von sich fern zu halten ** Spruch: Kembe Po transi ** Benutzer: Finn, um sich Elijah vom Hals zu halten * Mond-Zauber: Der Zauber nutzt die Kraft des Mondes und hält bis zum nächsten Mondaufgang ** Gegenstände: Mond als Bindemittel ** Benutzer: Celeste Dubois sperrt damit die Urvampire in die Stadt der Toten. Genevieve sperrt damit Kieran O'Connell auf den Dachboden der St. Anne's Kirche. * Blutlinien-Zauber: Erlaubt nur Vampiren einer bestimmten Blutlinie einzutreten ** Spruch: Unbekannt ** Gegenstände: Unbekannt ** Benutzer: Luciens Hexe, Alexis, legt diesen Zauber über Luciens Penthouse, sodass nur Vampire von Klaus' Blutlinie eintreten können. * Rebekahs Zauber: Ein Kreis in den niemand eintreten kann, um ein Objekt darin zu schützen ** Spruch: Unbekannt ** Gegenstände: Salzkreis, Kerzenkreis ** Benutzer: Rebekah Mikaelson, in Eva Sinclairs Körper, um ihren echten Körper zu schützen * Teils-durchlässiger-Zauber: Um eine ganz bestimmte Person festzuhalten. Aller anderen können herein und rau gehen. ** Spruch: Unbekannt ** Gegenstände: Salzkreis, Runen ** Benutzer: Freya hält damit Tristan de Martel fest, um ihn zu foltern, damit er verrät, wo Rebekah ist. Später nutzt sie den Zauber, um Cami im Schlachthaus festzuhalten auf Klaus' Geheiß Bindungszauber Bindungszauber erlauben es, ein magisches Band zwischen zwei oder mehr Personen zu erschaffen, indem sie Körper, Geist, Seele oder ihre Leben verbinden. Blut wird oft gebraucht, um die Bindung zwischen den Personen zu verstärken. Es gibt Zauber, die die Verbindungen aufheben. Vampire Diaries * Lucys Zauber: Wenn die eine verbundene Person verletzt wird, wird dies auch der anderen zugefügt. ** Spruch: unbekannt ** Benutzer: Lucy verbindet Elena Gilbert mit Katherine Pierce, damit Stefan und Damon sie nicht töten. * Lebenskraft-Zauber: Person A wird an Person B gebunden. Wenn Person A stirbt, kann Person B sein Leben opfern, damit Person A weiterlebt. Dadurch kann man ein Leben retten, ohne den Kreis der Natur zu brechen. ** Spruch: Phasmatos Tribum Melan Veras Raddiam Onu Pavadus Ponemus. ** Benutzer: Bonnie Bennett spricht den Zauber gegen Elena und John Gilbert, damit Elena nach der Opferung wiederbelebt wird. * Urvampir-Zauber: Wenn ein Urvampir stirbt, sterben auch alle anderen. Dadurch sterben auch deren Blutlinien, sodass man mit dem Zauber alle Vampire der Erde auslöschen könnte. ** Spruch: Phasmatos Inta Grum Vin Callus Amalon Callagius Accodum. Cosom Naben Dox Callagius Amalon Gaeda Callagius. Ceremum Descendium Vinum. Phasmatos Inta Grum Callus. Cosom Naben Dox. ** Anweisung: Alle Urvampire müssen gleichzeitig das Doppelgängerblut trinken, während der Spruch gesprochen wird ** Benutzer: Esther wollte damit alle ihre Kinder töten, indem sie das Blut in den Champagner mischte, den sie tranken. * Quetsiyahs-Kopf-Zauber: A powerful linking spell that connects the mind of a doppelgänger to that of their immortal, using the doppelgänger's energy in order to fry the doppelgänger's conscience mind to damage an Immortal's brain and render their mental abilities useless. As the doppelgänger's damaged brain will not heal from the spell, the linked Immortal's brain will not heal. If the spell is not lifted, the only loophole for the Immortal is to temporarily kill their doppelgänger to regain their psychic powers until the doppelgänger revives. ** Spruch: Adatu Khan Leala Ghan Breatvis Shemil. ** Gegenstände: Kreis aus Kräutern, Doppelgänger ** Benutzer: Qetsiyah nutzte den Zauber an Stefan, um Silas' mentale Fähigkeiten zu neutralisieren. * Traveler-Kopf-Zauber: Damit kann man zwei Doppelgänger verbinden, sodass man durch den einen eine Vision des Aufenthalts des anderen erhält. ** Spruch: Odka na vonas czech nat, Misteni ** Gegenstände: Doppelgängerblut, Feuer, Traveler-Zirkel, Doppelgänger des Ziels ** Benutzer: Die Traveller nutzten Stefan, um den Aufenthaltsort von Tom Avery zu finden. * Die Verschmelzung: Eine Tradition des Gemini-Zirkels, bei dem Zwillinge aus der Parker-Familie miteinander verschmelzen, um den neuen Anführer zu ermitteln. Der stärkere Zwilling absorbiert den schwächeren, der so stirbt. Die Macht und Teile der Persönlichkeit des verstorbenen leben im neuen Anführer weiter. ** Spruch: Sanguinem desimilus... Sanguinem generis fiantus. ** Anweisung: Während eines Himmelsereignis schneiden sich beide (22 Jahre alt) in die Hand und nehmen sich dann bei der Hand. Dann wird der Spruch gesprochen. ** Benutzer: Lucas Parker verschmilzt mit Kai Parker, der überlebt. * Expressions-Zauber: Eine Hexe verbindet sich mit jemand anderen, sodass dieser genau das tun muss, was die Hexe macht. Was dem einen passiert, passiert auch dem anderen. ** Gegenstände: Expression ** Benutzer: Bonnie Bennett nutzt den Zauber, um Katherine Pierce von Silas fernzuhalten. The Originals * Vaterschafts-Zauber: Um die Schwangerschaft einer Frau festzustellen und herauszufinden, wer der Vater ist ** Gegenstände: Kelch, Kerzen, Salz, Holzfläche, Haarsträhne des Ziels ** Benutzer: Jane-Anne Deveraux stellt damit Hayleys Schwangerschaft fest und findet heraus, dass Klaus der Vater ist. Außerdem verbindet sie Hayley mit Sophie Deveraux. * Genevieves-Erinnerungs-Zauber: Eine Hexe verbindet zwei Personen. Eine von ihnen trinkt eine Blutmischung, sodass er die Erinnerung des anderen sieht. Die Hexe lenkt durch die Erinnerungen. ** Gegenstände: Kräuter, Blut des Ziels, Blut der Hexe ** Benutzer: Genevieve lies Klaus, Rebekahs Erinnerungen sehen, um ihren Verrat zu erkennen. * Verbindungsmagie: Eine Hexe verbindet sich mit einem übernatürlichen Wesen, um aus dessen Kraft zu ziehen. ** Mit einer Hexe: Eine Hexe verbindet sich mit einer anderen, um deren Magie nutzen zu können. *** Spruch: Med dette seglet, cum soluta nobis saman. Med dette seglet, cum soluta nobis saman. Med dette seglet, cum soluta nobis saman. Med dette seglet, cum soluta nobis saman. *** Gegenstände: 4 Fackeln, Salzkreis, Runen ** Mit einem Vampir: Eine Hexe zieht ihre Kraft aus einem Vampir, doch wenn dieser stirbt, stirbt auch die Hexe. *** Spruch: Medareno sometswar. Medareno sometswar. *** Gegenstände: Unendlichkeitssymbol aus Salz, Kerzen, Blut des Ziels, Kelch ** Benutzer: Dahlia zog zuerst ihre Kraft aus Freya und später aus Klaus * Ritus der Neun: Eine Hexe opfert aus jedem der 9 Zirkel in New Orleans eine talentierte, junge Hexe, um mächtiger als jede andere Hexe zu werden. ** Spruch: unbekannt ** Gegenstände: Aus jedem der 9 Zirkel ein Mädchen ** Benutzer: Eva Sinclair wollte den Ritus durchführen, konnte aber gestoppt werden * Ausnutzungs-Zauber: Mitglieder eines Zirkels können den Zauber einer anderen Hexe ihres Zirkel belauschen, indem sie sich mit dem Objekt des Zaubers verbinden. Wenn zu viel Magie durch das Objekt fließt, werden alle Hexen bewusstlos. ** Gegenstände: Quelle der Magie ** Benutzer: Die Strix-Hexen belauschen Davina, die Kol heraufbeschworen hatte. Dieser nutzt die Magie aus der Hand des Ruhmes, um den Zauber zu unterbrechen, wodurch alle Hexen, auch Davina, bewusstlos werden. Verbindungs-Gegen-Zauber Diese Zauber erlauben Hexen magische Verbindungen zwischen zwei oder mehr Personen zu lösen, die durch Bindungszauber entstanden sind. Erschaffungsbindung von den Urvampiren lösen Benötigt: Das Herz eines Vampires der an niemanden gebunden ist, einen urvampir, einen Bereich gefüllt mit dem Blut des Urvampirs. Zauber: Demo Runos Animarus Canem. Gebraucht: Davina Claire mit den Hexenschwestern die die Erschaffungsbindung bei Klaus und Elijah lösen wollten. Flüche Flüche sind mächtige Zauber, die dem Opfer langsam, nach einiger Zeit oder über einen größeren Zeitraum Schaden zufügen. Werwolf-Fluch Das Hollow hat vor 1500 Jahren vor ihrem Tod ihr ganzes Hexendorf, einschließlich ihre Mutter, welche eine Vorfahrin von Hayley war, mit dem Werwolf-Fluch belegt. Sie hat den Zauber an den Vollmond gebunden, aus diesem Grund verwandeln sich Werwölfe an Vollmond zu Wölfen. Kampfzauber Anders als Flüche fügen Kampfzauber dem Opfer sofort Schaden zu. Sie werden oft in einer Konfrontation genutzt und können schnell genutzt werden. Verzauberungen von Objekten Verzauberung von Objekten bewirken, dass die Person, die das verzauberte Objekt bei sich trägt oder in Berührung damit kommt, Ereignisse Geschehen mit der Person. Vampire Diaries * Bewusstlosichkeitszauber: du benötigst etwas persönliches der Person, die du verzaubern möchtest. ** Spruch: Terra Mora Vantis Qwo in cantis ** Gegenstände: persönliches Objekt der Person ** Benutzer: Bonnie sprach den Zauber, damit Katerina Petrova bewusstlos wird und man den Mondstein holen kann. Entzauberungen und Zerstörungszauber Macht-Manipulationszauber Transferzauber Beschwörungszauber Wahrsagungszauber Elementezauber * Feuer Zauber ** Spruch: phesmatos incendia ** Benutzer: Bonnie benutzte den Zauber in der Gefängniswelt Verhüllungs- und Illiusionszauber Mentale Zauber ZAUBERN BIOLOGISCH Unsterblichkeitszauber Werwolfzauber * Schwächungs Zauber: mit den Zauber hat Esther eine Kette verzaubert und Klaus gegeben, der Zauber schwächt den Werwolf-Anteil in Klaus ** Spruch: Emunde bes semjütes onge welbe ** Gegenstände: Vase mit einer Flüssigkeit darin, ein kleiner Steinkreis, in den Steinkreis ein Pulver ** Benutzer: Esther hat eine Kette verzaubert und Klaus Geschenkt Besetzungszauber Stop-Zauber *''Lucas' Zauber'' **''Spruch: Phasmatos fumos extras'' **''Benutzer: Lucas Parker hat damit Olivias Zauber, der sie fast getötet hätte, gestoppt'' Wiederbelebungszauber * Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito. Ein Zauberspruch, um einen Toten wiederzubeleben. Anker-Ins-Leben-Zauber *''Olivia's Zauber'' **''Spruch: Oto istene Asfasat. Esvet on est isvalid'' **''Benutzer: Olivia Parker hat mit diesem Zauber dem Anker, Bonnie Bennett, geholfen erst Lucas Parker, daraufhin Lorenzo St. John, Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore und Alaric Saltzman ins Leben zurück zu holen. Transportations- und Dimensionenzauber Nachrichtenzauber Der Anti-Magie-Zauber en: Spells and Rituals Kategorie:Zauber